El primer amor no siempre es el único
by LinkZX
Summary: Porque en ocasiones sin darnos cuenta, nuestro corazón rige nuestras acciones, en busca de una aventura nueva, en busca de un amor diferente.


Primero que nada: Sword Art Online (personajes, historia original, etc) no me pertenecen, si no a Reki Kawahara. Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Escribo ésta historia porque en lo personal encuentro más agradable y linda a Sinon. Por alguna razón no me termina de convencer Asuna; y en lo personal gusto más de Asada. Independientemente de todo, esto solo es un fanfic para satisfacer mi deseo de verlo a ellos juntos; y ya que en español casi no hay, me dio por crear éste. Ojalá haya a quien le guste, sin más…comencemos.

Los diálogos son normales, las acciones entre guiones y los pensamientos entre comillas, los flashback los verán como Recuerdos del pasado.

La narración también es entre guiones.

-Habían ya pasado más de cinco meses desde que Sinon y Kirito lograron vencer a Death Gun en GGO. Después de que Kazuto le trajera a aquella señora y su pequeña hija, a quienes había salvado la vida de aquel asaltante años atrás; luego de un tiempo conviviendo con todos sus nuevos amigos, y de ir a terapias para poder lograr superar completamente aquel suceso; y realmente comenzar de nuevo. Desde aquel entonces Kirito y Sinon se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, tanto así que en ocasiones se podía apreciar algo un poco distinto a una amistad entre ellos; claro que ellos no parecían notarlo-.

¡Rápido Klein!-ordenaba Kirito mientras evadía los ataques de aquel gigantesco Oso-.

-Klein no pestaño ni un solo momento y se lanzó con su hacha rápidamente. Le conecto un golpe crítico a la bestia, en uno de sus costados; retrocedió un poco y comenzó un cantico para lanzar un poder de fuego, dándole así, la oportunidad a Kirito para que arremetiera con más facilidad. Asuna curaba a Kirtio, mientras las demás chicas se encargaban de buffar sus atributos. Kirito sostenía una ardua batalla contra ese Oso, ya que el nivel de éste era muy elevado-.

"Rayos, me está costando demasiado, si esto sigue así seguramente me derrotara, debo pensar en algo rápido" -se posiciono con su usual pose de pelea y comenzó a analizar sus posibilidades-.

Chicas, Kirito la está pasando mal, debemos apoyarlo directamente –fue Silica la que dio el consejo-.

-En ese momento Asuna, Leafa, Silica y Lisbeth se alarmaron al mirar como su enemigo daba un potente golpe crítico que dejo gravemente herido a Klein, y a Kirito, sólo que éste aún se mantenía de pie y respiraba agitadamente. Kirito dio un grito de furia y comenzó a mandar ataques sin parar, dándole apenas la posibilidad de bloquearlos al Oso. A pesar de que sus golpes eran muy veloces, no podía encontrar apertura en la defensa de su rival; fue en ese instante que una flecha, casi a la velocidad del sonido, paso por sobre su cuello, rozándolo muy levemente, dando en un ojo del animal y bajándole considerablemente sus puntos vitales. Kirito sonrió ampliamente para si mismo mientras se mantenía suspendido en el aire con una de sus espadas bloqueadas por el Oso. Sin perder ningún segundo, realizo uno de sus poderes más devastadores y acabo por fin con dicho ser. Dándoles así a todos enormes cantidades de experiencia y oro-.

"Estuviste increíble Shino"-Kirito miro la experiencia que gano y luego guardo sus espadas-.

-Al darse la vuelta sonrió para todos sus amigos, ayudo a Klein a ponerse de pie mientras eran sanados por las chicas-.

Shino -comenzó a decir mientras ella acababa de llegar- ese disparo fue increíble –seguido de una enorme sonrisa-.

No fue nada, compañero –acerco su puño, gesto que Kirito comprendió y ambos chocaron nudillos-, sabes que siempre te apoyare.

-Al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Kirito había utilizado el nombre de pila de ella. Mientras los demás veían cierta escena conmovedora y preocupante a la vez. Asuna puso su semblante un poco serio, por unos segundos, luego sonrió; y todos comenzaron a platicar de la misión que acaban de lograr, entre risas-.

"¿Acaso Kirito la llamo por su nombre por error? Sí, eso debe ser, ya que Shino y Sinon son muy fáciles de confundir" –ella pensaba mientras todos se dirigían a un bar en la ciudad para celebrar-.

Lisbeth –susurro Silica, y la mencionada se acercó a ella-. ¿Te has dado cuenta cierto?

Desde el suceso de Excalibur, no, tal vez desde antes, pero no fue hasta aquella misión en donde realmente ella lo dejo ver –explico a Silicia, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería la pequeña-.

-Silica no supo que decir, y volvió la mirada al frente. Kirito era como su hermano mayor, así que fuera cual fuera el camino que él tomara, ella estaría ahí para apoyarle-.

Kirito –llamo Asuna a su novio, quien iba un metro delante de ella- ven.

-Kirito extrañado se acercó a ella-.

Kirito –volvió a comenzar- cuando lleguemos al bar –el calor comenzó a subírsele a las mejillas- vayamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos.

-Kirito la miro a los ojos por un momento, luego sonrió y asintió-.

"Kirito es…" –Sinon no sabía interpretar lo que su corazón le decía en esos momentos, movió la cabeza a los lados y siguió el camino-.

-Ya todos se encontraban en el bar. Cada quien sostenía su bebida con una mano y la alzaban al cielo-.

Hoy logramos una misión de las más complicadas, y todo gracias al esfuerzo de cada uno de nosotros, brindemos por nuestra gran victoria –fue el discurso de Klein-.

¡Salud! –gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a beber-.

-Como habían acordado, Kirito y Asuna se alejaron de los demás por un instante. Se encontraban en la parte detrás del bar, un poco alejados, unos diez metros. Recostados ambos sobre el césped, mirando las estrellas, Asuna tomo la mano de su amado-.

¿Sucede algo Asuna? –cuestiono Kirito, sin dejar de mirar el cielo-.

Mmm, mmm –negó ella con la cabeza, y sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Kirito-.

-Ella no se encontraba cómoda, algo en su corazón se lo decía claramente, ella estaba celosa, celosa de Shino Asada-.

Recuerdos del pasado

Durante la Bullet of bullets, Kirito había estado muy alejado de ella, a pesar de que se hablaban, era obvio que éste le ocultaba muchas cosas; pero eligió no presionarlo, pues debía ser algo muy delicado si él no quería mencionarlo. Rápidamente supo que era así al enterarse de que los antiguos miembros de ataúd risueño se encontraban cometiendo crímenes, y que dentro de GGO se encontraba uno de ellos, al confirmarlo por las palabras de Seijiru dentro de ALO. Ella no observo la intimidad que sostuvieron Kirito y Sinon, pero las demás chicas y Klein sí. Pero después de la derrota de Death Gun, vio claramente ese obsequio, esa manera en que ella provoco que ambos fueran campeones, y una pequeña punzada penetro su corazón, pulsada que ignoro fácilmente. La cosa no termino ahí, él paso algún tiempo junto a ella, a Shino, pues debían atestiguar. Y después de aquello, fue cuando finalmente la presento oficialmente. Kirito había ido por ella a su colegio, donde las amigas de ésta malinterpretaron la situación. Llegaron al Bar, y al verla por primera vez de frente, Asuna sintió de nuevo aquel dolor punzante en su corazón, que nuevmamente se fue con facilidad. Y no es que ella fuera una persona mala, ni que no se tuviera confianza en si misma, hasta se podría decir que ni siquiera la veía como una rival en el amor, con cierto egocentrismo oculto y muy propio; pero en su mente la quería alejada de su Kazuto.

Al terminar aquella conversación tan llena de emociones; la madre e hija se retiraron y Kirito se ofreció a llevar a Shino a su hogar. Con el tiempo ella se unió a ellos, pero tambien, Kazuto se unió a ella en unas sesiones de rehabilitación. Más que nada lo hizo para que Shino se sintiera acompaña; hecho que hizo sentir a Asuna realmente celosa, siendo por primera vez sincera consigo misma…ella sentía celos de Shino-.

Fin de los recuerdos.

Deberíamos volver con los demás, Asuna –Kirito soltó la mano de Asuna para ponerse de pies, ayudándola seguidamente-.

-Ella nada dijo, simplemente lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero él sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien; tendría que hablar seriamente con ella después-.

"¿Dónde estará Kazuto?" –Shino llevaba unos dos minutos buscándolo, pero no podría verlo en ninguna mesa, entonces cayo en cuenta- Seguramente esta con Asuna –dijo en forma de susurro, luego resoplo-.

¿Sucede algo Sinon? –escuchar la voz de Kirito la sobresalto, y el rió bajito-.

¡Me asustaste! No vuelvas a hacerlo –lo miro amenazante, pero enseguida rió con él-. No sucede nada, solamente te buscaba hace unos minutos.

Oh, ya veo, pues aquí estoy –sonrió nuevamente-. Vamos a sentarnos ¿no?

-Ambos se sentaron en una mesa semi circular, le recordaban a Shino a las mesas de GGO, aunque el ambiente, la ambientación era muy distinta; y así ellos dos comenzaron a charlar amenamente. Las demás chicas veían con cierto recelo a Sinon. Mientras que Klein simplemente seguía bailando y cantando a rienda suelta-.

Shino, cada vez estas mejorando mucho, aquel disparo contra el Oso, fue realmente certero –alagó nuevamente el espadachín negro-.

No fue para tanto, bueno digo, era una situación muy complicada, pues tenía que procurar no lastimarte en el intento, podía observar claramente que el oponente no mostraba aberturas hacia tus ataques, entonces debía crearte una, después de todo ese es mi trabajo –le guiño un ojo al terminar-.

-Y sin que nadie se lo esperaba, Kirito tomo de las manos a Sinon, fue de una manera muy suave y tranquila, tanto que ellos dos no parecían notarlo, como si se perdieran en otra dimensión, pero los demás, hasta Klein en su desmadre, pudieron notar claramente-.

No, en serio eres muy buena, desde GGO me lo has demostrado –y aparto sus manos de las de ella-.

Bueno, yo –el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente-, creo que tengo que irme por hoy, ya es tarde y mañana pues, tengo unos asuntos, ya sabes –siguió balbuceando sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo-.

Oh, claro, claro, entonces despídete de los demás y nos comunicamos mañana, hasta luego –él observo como ella asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba de su asiento para ir a despedirse de los demás-.

-Sinon volteo una última vez hacia la dirección de Kirito, alzo su mano para despedirse y se desconectó-.

Bueno, tal vez nosotros también debamos irnos –hablo Leafa, volteando a ver a su hermano-.

Sí, vámonos, hasta mañana a todos –dio una sonrisa a todos y sin decir más se desconectaron-.

Etto, bueno, nosotras también nos retiramos –se notaba el nerviosismo en las palabras de Lisbeth, y se desconectó seguida de Silica-.

Bueno, ya se terminó la fiesta –dijo Klein-, hasta mañana Asuna-chan –y se retiró-.

-Asuna se quedó un poco asombrada, su novio, literalmente había salido corriendo del lugar-.

"En aquel momento, Kirito…yo sentí celos, celos de aquella nueva chica. Sé que tú eres muy amable y una gran persona, pero en ocasiones pareces olvidar que tenemos una relación y actúas con cualquier chica como si pudieras hacer lo que te plazca con ellas. Y yo tengo que soportarlo, eres un egoísta" –miro la luna por encima de las nubes y alzo su vuelo-.

Recuerdo del pasado

"Solamente somos sus amigas de ALO ¿escuche bien?" –Asuna le sonreía a la chica nueva, luego de decirle que era cruel a Kirito por llamarla sanadora impetuosa-.

"¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ella?, sé que su pasado es muy triste y estaremos apoyándola, pero ¿Por qué hasta tienes que acompañarla a sus rehabilitaciones?" –Asuna no se atrevía a cuestionar a su novio, el miedo de conocer esas respuestas simplemente no se lo permitía-.

"¿Qué la lleve siempre en su corazón?" –Asuna estaba perpleja, aquella chica era una atrevida-.

-Asuna no era débil, ella lo sabía, pero tampoco era diferente a muchas chicas enamoradas, tenía sus miedos, aun si no los demostraba, no era diferente a lo que las demás personas podemos sentir, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y rechazaba cualquier mal pensamiento que intentase cruzar por su mente; su novio era simplemente demasiado gentil y tonto-.

Fin de los recuerdos

-Asuna descendió y se recostó en una colina-.

Kirito, necesitamos hablar –y el viento se llevó sus palabras-.

-Al día siguiente Kirito muy temprano se conecto en GGO, había quedado con Shino para ir por un arma de mejor poder para él. En este juego ellos dos eran los únicos que entraban, nadie sabía de ellos, puesto que crearon cuentas nuevas y cambiaron sus apodos por unos que no fueran obvios, algo nuevo; ella era: Kitzia; y él era: Zylhian.

Buenos días Zylhian –ella le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, que fue correspondido, luego se separó de éste-. Espero que estés preparado, aquí las criaturas son tan fuertes ó incluso más que ALO y sus patrones de ataque suelen variar mucho, gracias al nuevo parche.

Oye Kitzia, esta vez me asegure de leer todo el contenido de la actualización –hizo un gesto de enfado, y ella simplemente le saco la lengua-.

Lo que usted diga señor espadachín –hablo fanfarroneándole y coloco su Hecate II en su espalda-. Vámonos –le dijo en un tono amable y sonriente-.

-Zylhian seguía portando su sable de fotones, pero indudablemente también había mejorado mucho en su técnica disparos, aunque seguía siendo flojo en cuanto a ello, simplemente no era su especialidad, aunque Kitzia lo animaba siempre para que pudiera mejorar, pues al fin de cuentas era un videojuego donde las armas de fuego eran predominantes y gracias a ella, él mejoraba a pasos agigantados-.

Vaya, que lugar tan más lúgubre –miro los arboles corroídos, y el suelo que carecía de vida-.

Bueno, ciertamente es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio. Aquí encontraremos un arma que mejorara tu estilo, es de pequeño calibre como la que sueles cargar, pero es más poderosa –decía con emoción en sus ojos-.

Eso es excelente –sin percatarse, no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Kitzia, le parecían hermosos-. Bueno –recuperando la compostura-, estoy más que ansioso por obtenerla.

-Ambos ingresaron velozmente a una cueva, lugar donde se suponía reposaba aquella criatura que daría la tan buscada arma. Cientos de lagartos humanoides comenzaron a descargar una ráfaga de balas sobre ellos, quienes a duras penas lograron refugiarse detrás de una enorme roca. Se voltearon a ver brevemente y asintieron con la cabeza. Zylhian salió del escondite con su espada en mano, la activo y comenzó a desviar los proyectiles, mientras que Kitzia los destruía con disparos certeros desde la retaguardia. La cosa no duro mucho, acabaron con todos en un santiamén, y prosiguieron su camino, el cual cada vez fue aumentando en cuanto a la dificultad. Ambos habían recibido varios disparos, sus escudos habían sido destruidos y se encontraban con la mitad de su barra de vida-.

Vaya –se sujetó el pecho sumamente agitado- es verdad que la dificultad es muy grande.

Y aún nos queda más de la mitad por recorrer –eso desanimo a Zylhian-, pero vamos, no te pongas así, lo lograremos estoy segura –miro con determinación a su camarada, quien sonrió de manera victoriosa y se paró erguido, para poder continuar la batalla-.

-El campo de batalla dentro de la cueva era un verdadero espectáculo, pues no solamente llovían balas, sino que también había explosiones por todo el recinto, hasta artillería pesada como cañones tenían esas criaturas, que no les daban ningún segundo de descanso a ambos aventureros-.

¡Shino! ¡Tengo un plan! –ella se sorprendió por escuchar su nombre real, sonrió y se dedicó a poner absoluta atención a lo siguiente que él diría- Quiero que dispares al techo, hazlo repetidamente, en esa ubicación –señalo un punto específico delante de ellos-.

-Aunque ella no sabía que era lo que él tramaba, no iba a dudar y comenzó a disparas ráfaga tras ráfaga de su potente francotirador. Continúo disparando, hasta que Zylhian lanzo una granada hacia el punto donde ella estuvo castigando-.

¡Ahora Shino, destruye la granada! –ordeno efusivamente-.

-Un disparo limpio y una explosión. El techo comenzó a emitir un extraño crujido, se estaba derrumbando. Zylhian veía como su plan había resultado; un montón de agua comenzó a ingresar al sitio, se giró hacia Kitzia y la tomo entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola en al acto, y brinco con todas su fuerzas a una plataforma elevada, una roca que sobresalía, quedando ambos en una posición demasiado intima, pues él la tenía lo más cerca posible, dado que si la soltaba caería a la corriente debajo de ellos-.

Vaya Zylhian, tu plan resulto muy bien –dijo sin atreverse a verlo, pues estaba sonrojada a más no poder, debido a la posición en la que estaban-.

Sabía que encima de nosotros se encontraba aquel pequeño lago que mire antes de que accediéramos, creo que era nuestra única oportunidad, ya que siendo dos, este nivel difícilmente se puede completar ¿no es así? –cuestionó con aire de detective a su amiga-.

Sí, sabes muy bien por lo que vinimos, llamar a otros sería ponernos en peligro, seguramente nos acorralarían, simplemente al terminar no dejarían que te quedaras con esa arma –levanto un poco la vista para verlo a los ojos-.

Que audaz eres –él se sonrojo un poco y al ver que el agua había dejado de correr, desvió la mirada-. Ya podemos bajar, sujétate.

-Estando abajo, continuaron su camino, llegando por fin a donde se encontraba el jefe. Era un sujeto con un estilo del viejo oeste, pero tenía ciertos aspectos que lo hacían parecer un reptil, lo más notable era su cola, que parecía un tanto extraña-.

-¡Boom! El francotirador de Kitzia resonó en el oído de Zylhian; aturdiéndolo un momento. Ella había interceptado el disparo del jefe, salvando su vida. Ya recuperado se lanzó al ataque, el jefe eludía sus ataques con una gran agilidad y elegantes movimientos acrobáticos, le recordó un poco a Pale Raider. Kitzia realizaba disparos para intentar deshabilitarlo, pero él los anulaba con su pistola. Aunque aquello le parecía incomprensible, pues se suponía que su atención estaba fijada en Zylhian. Entonces, gracias a su mirilla, lo noto. En la cola de aquel enemigo había dos pequeños agujeros ó algo parecido-.

"Aquellos son ojos, espera…no puede ser" –se vio a si misma sorprendida-.

-La cola del enemigo tenía un ojo y un agujero por donde podía realizar disparos, en pocas palabras, poseía una pistola por cola-.

¡Zylhian, su cola es una pistola, cuidado! –sus palabras llegaron a tiempo a su compañero-.

-Zylhian escucho la advertencia de Kitzia, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a la cola, la cual se alzó casi a la altura de su rostro, y disparo-.

¡Kazuto! –grito desesperadamente-.

-Zylhian no se movió por un instante, dejando muda a Kitzia. Sin embargo luego sucedió algo que la asombro aún más…la cola del jefe salió volando. Una sonrisa se apodero de ella, no lo podía creer. Zylhian pudo esquivar por muy poco el disparo y ejecutar a la vez un movimiento sumamente veloz, que ninguno de los dos pudo ver. Kitzia aprovecho la consternación que parecía experimentar el jefe y disparo al pecho, provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos, y Zylhian realizo un ataque descendente con su sable, partiendo por la mitad a su oponente, acabando al fin con él-.

¡Ha! Kazuto, eso fue increíble –corrió hacia el hasta poder abrazarlo por la espalda-.

Jajajaja –rió un poco nervioso- bueno, fue gracias a tu grito que pude anticipar el disparo y actuar en consecuencia.

-Ella le soltó y el giró para verle, ambos se sonreían mutuamente, hasta que una luz les llamo la atención. Al ver que era, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos-.

Kazuto, es el arma que te mencionaba –dijo feliz-.

Wooo –exclamo entusiasmado y la tomo entre sus manos, el resplandor desapareció y les apareció una pantalla de felicidades y la experiencia que ganaron por completar la misión-.

Sin duda es una muy buena arma para ti, aunque de igual manera podrás conservar tu estilo de espadachín. Ahora que lo pienso, las personas comienzan a compararte con Kirito, es por eso que quería que cambiaras de arma, si las personas nos prestan demasiada atención, no tendríamos que seguir en cubierto –dedujo poniendo una mano en su mentón-.

Es verdad, pero aún no hemos demostrado nuestras habilidades, solo hacemos misiones, cuando sea el próximo Bullet of bullets, creo que todos nos reconocerán fácilmente –reflexiono un poco el asunto acompañando a su compañera-.

Aaaa –suspiro-, tal vez cuando sea el momento debamos cambiar nuestros nombres nuevamente ¿Qué piensas?

Podría ser buena opción, no tendría caso escondernos si igual todos nos identificaran fácilmente, hasta entonces sigamos igual –volteo a verla y le sonrió ampliamente-.

Zylhian, mmm, no. Kazuto, yo –su voz comenzaba a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo-.

¿Shino? ¿Sucede algo malo? –su preocupación se hizo rápidamente presente y la tomo por los hombros de manera gentil-.

No, Kazuto –tomo las manos de él y las retiro lentamente-, ya es medio día, deberíamos desconectarnos para comer, y de seguro tendrás cosas que hacer –aseguro ella-.

Vaya, si que el tiempo pasa rápido, gracias por esto –señalando el arma-, ¿nos vemos en la noche en ALO?

Claro –dijo sonriendo, se acercó a Kazuto y lo beso en la mejilla, desconectándose en seguida-.

-En casa de Shino, ella se levantaba lentamente y se quitaba su amusphere-.

"¡Qué diablos acabo de hacer!" bese a Kazuto –su corazón se aceleró drásticamente y el calor en sus mejillas se hizo presente, llevo sus manos a ellas-.

-Se levantó, fue por algo para comer y prendió el televisor-.

La verdad es que desde que te conocí sentí cierta atracción hacia ti, y ahora siento que es algo más, al principio dijiste que eran tus amigas, pero algo me decía que no era tal como lo mencionabas…eres algo tonto Kazuto, y un poco egoísta –monologo para si misma frente a un pequeño espejo que tenía en su mano-.

-Se llevó las manos a la altura de su corazón y se dispuso a dormir-.

Onii-chan, es hora de comer, baja de una buena vez –grito desde el comedor Suguha-.

-Kazuto colocó su amusphere en el mueble a un lado de su cama, se sentó lentamente en la orilla de la misma y llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla-.

"¿Por qué se siente tan diferente? Tan agradable" Debo ir a comer –bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a donde su hermana ya lo esperaba con la mesa preparada-.

Hermano, te miras muy feliz –dijo perspicazmente-, ¿algo nuevo con Asuna? –esta vez pregunto de manera picara-.

-La pregunta provoco que Kazuto tosiera fuertemente, devolviendo cierta parte de la comida al plato, cosa que desagrado mucho a Suguha-.

Lo siento, lo siento, pero no deberías andar metiéndote en la vida de los demás –reprocho en su defensa-.

No seas tan dramático, sólo pregunte si había sucedido algo bueno entre ustedes, no esperaba detalles –dijo como si fuera tan simple haber entendido su pregunta-.

-Y aunque su pregunta si era simple, Kazuto era un completo, bueno no tan completo, despistado-.

Tengo que hablar con Asuna –aunque fue un susurro, Suguha quedo muda inmediatamente-.

-Su hermano se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, seguida de su hermana-.

Voy a salir un momento, vendré en cuanto me desocupe, así que no te preocupes –se colocó sus tenis y salió de la casa-.

Supongo que esto se veía venir –suspiro y se fue a realizar sus quehaceres-.

-Kazuto viajaba en su motocicleta sin un rumbo fijo. Hasta que se detuvo en un parque enorme en otro condado, uno que desconocía completamente, quería y necesitaba pensar las cosas claramente-.

Acaso –dudo en si seguir hablando para si mismo- "¿He dejado de querer a Asuna? ¿Qué me pasa con Shino?" –encontró una banca y tomo asiento-.

-Mientras el daba vueltas en su cabeza sin llegar a ninguna explicación, un hombre mayor se acomodó a lado de éste, quien no notó su presencia hasta que el hombre en cuestión decidió romper el hielo-.

No muchos jóvenes vienen por este condado, mucho menos a este parque, será que por aquí no hay muchos jóvenes ya –y lanzo un puñado de arroz para que las palomas comenzaran a disfrutar-.

Mmm –Kazuto lo miro sin saber que pensar al respecto, después de todo solamente se trataba de un hombre mayor, probablemente de las cercanas casas que los rodeaban-.

Te mire muy pensativo joven, y por alguna razón me anime a hacerte compañía, si te molesta puedo retirarme –y arrojo otro puñado de arroz-.

No, está bien, después de todo aquí es donde usted debe de vivir, sentiría que lo ofendo si le pido algo así –menciono con mucha amabilidad-.

Que chico tan agradable. Puede que este metiéndome y no nos conocemos, pero ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, eres demasiado joven para poner ese tipo de rostro –por primera vez volteo a verlo bien-.

Yo, bueno –dudaba si debía contarle ó no, después de todo él tenía toda la razón, pero algo en él le transmitía confianza-. Creo que he dejado de querer a mi novia –bajo la cabeza al decirlo-, y he comenzado a querer a otra chica.

¿Desde cuándo sientes eso? –Kazuto creyó que le daría un consejo, pero esa pregunta lo descoloco un momento-.

Yo…-Kazuto cerró los ojos un momento-.

Recuerdos del pasado

Entre a GGO solamente para detener a esos malditos asesinos, porque quería ser nuevamente un héroe, quería algo diferente, no lo voy a negar ahora. Este mundo es tan distinto a los que he estado, simplemente increíble –se dijo a si mismo en algún momento-.

-Buscó ayuda, y la encontró en una chica de cabello azul, que le tomo por una chica a él, y aprovechándose de eso la utilizo para que le enseñara sobre aquel nuevo mundo. Después tuvo que revelarle la verdad, y aunque ella decía estar molesta, y seguramente si lo estaba, cedió ante sus demandas. No se puede decir que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero ambos abrieron sus corazones el uno al otro, tal vez por la situación en la que se encontraban; o quizá algo más que ellos ignoraban-.

-Lograron derrotar a Death Gun. Y luego la salvo de un amigo de ella que se había vuelto un completo psicópata. Fue entonces que sintió que algo dentro de él le quería decir algo, cosa que ignoro, pues estaban aún inmersos en asuntos muy delicados-.

-La presento a sus amigas, llamándolas amigas a ambas; no pareció caer en cuenta del error que había cometido en ese momento. Él simplemente estaba preocupado por ella, quería ayudarla, que superara ese terrible pasado y se diera la oportunidad de seguir adelante y ser feliz, verla sonreír como en GGO, aquella sonrisa tan radiante que le mostro en ocasiones, breves ocasiones-.

-Fueron juntos a terapias psicológicas, a pesar de que él ya había llevado alguna rehabilitación, decidió tomarlas para también sanar completamente su mente y porque quería permanecer al lado de ella, algo le impulsaba a no querer separarse de ella-.

-Y pasado el tiempo ella se unió a ellos, a su grupo y convivieron infinidad de veces. Hasta decidieron crear secretamente cuentas nuevas para volver a adentrarse a GGO y comenzar desde cero, ese sería su primer secreto-.

-La espada Excalibur resulto ser un regalo que le llego más que a sus manos, golpeo su corazón con fuerza, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a sus amigos; su cabeza hizo un click y comenzó a cuestionar lo que hacía hasta entonces-.

-Apoyo a Asuna cuando ésta tuvo que estar con Yuuki, le brindo su amor incondicional y su espacio, pero algo en su corazón le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, simplemente algo había cambiado desde hace tiempo-.

-Comenzó a convivir mucho tiempo con Shino tanto en ALO como en GGO, se animaban constantemente, se ayudaban demás, los demás comenzaban a sospechar algo extraño, los veían un poco raros-.

-En la realidad hubo ocasiones en que él iba a por ella a su colegio, donde las amigas de Shino le hacían comentarios que la ponían roja a más no poder-.

Fin de los recuerdos

-Kazuto explico de la manera más resumida que pudo y escondiendo los detalles que probablemente él no debía conocer-.

Muchachito, tu situación, se podría decir que es difícil, pero la verdad es que no lo es –Kazuto lo miro extrañado-. Solamente te daré un consejo, así que presta atención, ya que yo también fui joven alguna vez.

-Kazuto lo miro con seriedad, como si esperara que lo siguiente que fuera a decir aquel señor lo sacaría de sus problemas-.

El primer amor no siempre es el único –sonrió, se puso de pie, y se despidió de él-.

-Kazuto reflexiono una y otra vez aquellas palabras, hasta que pudo comprenderlas completamente-.

Asuna, necesitamos hablar –y las palabras se las llevo el viento-.

-Subió a su moto, se colocó el casco y se puso rumbo a casa de Asuna. Llego y se estaciono a unos pocos metros de su casa, la llamo al celular y cuando ella contesto le pidió que saliera. No tardó mucho en verse a Asuna salir de su hogar, hasta que llego frente a él-.

Hola Kirito-kun –saludo amablemente ella-.

Asuna –hizo una larga pausa-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Ella lo veía venir, pero aun así seguía sonriendo. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un pequeño parque, donde se sentaron en el césped junto a unos árboles, era un lugar tranquilo y nadie los podría interrumpir ahí-.

Kirito, yo –pero Kazuto le hizo una señal para que se detuviera-.

Asuna –realizo una pausa, respiro profundo y se decidió a decir todo de una vez-. Yo te amé, realmente te amé, todo lo que vivimos juntos en SAO, y después de ello, y hasta el día de hoy…ha sido maravilloso.

-Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr en los ojos de ambos, las palabras de Kirito le dolían hasta el alma, y para él no estaba siendo fácil continuar, pero debía hacerlo, era su deber ser sincero-.

Yo al conocer a Shino, al conocer su historia…en aquella cueva, ambos abrimos nuestros corazones el uno al otro, y puede que al principio simplemente le haya ayudado por identificarme con ella, por ser unos asesinos, la verdad es que nunca lo hice por lastima, eso no…era algo más, y después pude conocer a la verdadera Shino, una de la cual, poco a poco me fui enamorando –termino por explicar y soltó las manos de Asuna-.

Ki…Kazuto ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella? –preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas-.

Asuna, yo pues, me gusta su manera de ser, su agresividad, su ternura, me gusta pasar el tiempo con ella, me parece linda, la verdad es que independientemente de todo eso, hay algo en ella –apretó los dientes- que ya no siento contigo, lo siento –y retiro su vista de ella-.

Kazuto –trago saliva-, no tienes que pedir perdón, yo, yo te amo, pero…si tú sientes que serías más feliz ahora con ella que conmigo, entonces debes obedecer a tu corazón.

Asuna…gracias –volvió su mirada a ella y la miro a los ojos-.

-Ambos limpiaron sus rostros y se sonrieron cálidamente-.

Kazuto ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Yui? –dijo con preocupación-.

No te preocupes, me encargare de que entienda, ella es una chica muy inteligente, sé que sabrá respetar mi decisión –se puso de pie, imitado por Asuna-.

Kirito, a pesar de esto, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, no quiero que nos distanciemos, sé que las cosas cambiaran pero, sigamos siendo buenos amigos –sonrió de lado-.

Claro Asuna. Debo retirarme, creo que debo ir a casa –se subió a su moto y miro nuevamente a Asuna-.

Kirito, cuando se lo digas, hazla muy feliz, no te perdonare si la lastimas, ¿entendido? –fingió enojo y lo amenazó apuntándole con el dedo índice-.

Cla…claro "eso fue raro", hasta luego –arranco su motocicleta y se fue-.

-Kazuto llego a su hogar alrededor de las 10 p.m. Su hermana lo esperaba en el sofá, y al verlo entrar lo miro silenciosamente-.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Suguha-.

Nunca se está bien después de algo así, vamos a dormir Suguha –sin ánimo de más, se quitó sus tenis y se dirigió en automático a su habitación-.

-Cerro la habitación con llave, pues pensó que tal vez Suguha iría a intentar hablar con él, y no estaba de humor para ello, y no quería ser realmente grosero con su hermana pues sabía que sólo se preocupaba por él-.

Yui, yui –comenzó a llamar repetidas veces a su hija a través de su celular-.

Papá ¿Qué sucede? –su voz notaba cansancio, probablemente estaba dormida-.

Perdón, por tu voz, veo que dormías –se disculpó con pesar-.

Descuida papá, pero ¿Ocurre algo malo? –su imagen apareció en la pantalla del celular, se veía preocupada por su papá-.

Tenemos que hablar de algo delicado –y comenzó a contarle todo a su pequeña "hija" -.

-Ella no paraba de llorar, al principio le recrimino el hecho de haber roto su relación con su mamá, pero cuando por fin se calmó, poco a poco pudo comprender lo que su papá sentía en su corazón. Y tras una larga noche de pláticas, preguntas, respuestas y muchas explicaciones, entendió que su papá se enamoró de otra mujer y que quería intentar ser feliz con ella, y que de su mamá no tenía que preocuparse pues ellos ya habían aclarado ese asunto-.

Papá, perdóname por enojarme de esa manera –bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento-.

Descuida Yui, sabía que no sería del todo fácil, pero tenías que saberlo lo más pronto posible, yo nunca te mentiría –toco la pantalla del celular para que ella pudiera sentir de alguna manera su tacto y que no la culpaba por nada-.

Papá, yo seré feliz siempre que tú seas feliz "después de todo; tú me salvaste", y bueno, espero que mi nueva mamá también lo sea contigo, con nosotros –miro a su papá a los ojos-.

Yui, de seguro en poco tiempo ustedes se llevaran de maravilla. Sabes yo no soy tan despistado como creen, aunque admito que si hago muchas idioteces –y con eso una nueva y larga conversación comenzó-.

-Terminaron por dormirse a las 4 a.m. Kazuto despertó alrededor del mediodía, benditas vacaciones, exclamo para si mismo-.

-Paso un mes desde la ruptura de Kazuto y Asuna. La relación entre Kazuto y Shino había crecido enormemente desde entonces, pero aun no eran oficialmente novios. Kazuto se lo estuvo pensando, primero porque necesitaba dejar pasar el tiempo para sentirse más seguro y segundo, tenía que sorprenderla, y aun no sabía cómo-.

¡Eso es! –dijó sorprendiendo a Yui, quien volaba a su lado-.

Papá ¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono rápidamente-.

Ya sé cómo declarármele a tu madre –su rostro no podía resistirse a sonreír ampliamente-.

Y ¿Cómo lo harás papá? –la curiosidad invadía a la pequeña, a quien le brillaban los ojos-.

Recuerdas -comenzó a susurrarle al odio, como si alguien estuviese espiándolos e intentara esconder la información-.

-Al día siguiente todos estaban en ALO, regresaban de una misión fallida-.

Vaya, menuda metida de pata la que hicimos allá atrás –se quejaba Klein sin muchos ánimos-.

Descuida Klein, hicimos lo que pudimos, ya tendremos nuestra revancha –intentaba animarlo Lisbeth-.

Sí, además no esperábamos que fuera tan poderoso, ni siquiera le pudimos bajar un cuarto de vida, se ve que las actualizaciones traen desafíos muy interesantes –analizó Silica-.

Al menos así ya estaremos mejor preparados para la próxima, ¿Verdad hermano? –preguntó Leafa a su hermano que venía frente a todos acompañado de Sinon-.

Sí, tienes toda la razón, aunque percate que sus movimientos eran demasiados aleatorios, ¿Estará programado para ello? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando encontrar una respuesta-.

Es lo más probable Kirito, de esa manera los jugadores más avanzados como nosotros tendremos un verdadero desafío al no poder predecir sus ataques –concluyo con sabiduría Asuna-.

Creo que Asuna tiene toda la razón –apoyo Sinon. Tomó la mano de Kirito y lo abrazo del brazo-. Deja de pensar tanto ó tu cerebro se quemara –seguidamente le saco la lengua-.

-Las escenas así entre ellos eran muy frecuentes ya, todos estaban acostumbrados a la nueva pareja. Yui se acoplo perfectamente con Sinon. Ellos se llevaban bien y mal, buscando siempre ser tiernos y bromistas el uno con el otro. Y aquello volvía loco a Kirito, que simplemente beso su frente y la amenazó con sujetar su cola fuertemente si volvía a burlarse de él; luego ambos rieron, dejando a los demás algo consternados pues no sabían cuál era el motivo, puesto que no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que Kirito menciono-.

Hoy es el gran día Yui, deséame suerte –se colocó su amusphere, alcanzo a escuchar un "Gambate papá"- ¡Link start!

He de nuevo aquí amantes del olor a aceite y humo, locos por la adrenalida y las armas de fuego… ¡Bullet of Bullets…comienza! –al terminar de decirlo, todos estallaron en gritos de emoción-.

-La zona de combate no era en nada igual a la donde él participo en aquel entonces, parecía una zona espacial, algo parecido a una instalación militar pero en ruinas-.

Vaya, los mapas debieron haber cambiado completamente, esto lo hace más interesante –Zylhian se movía entre los escombros, intentando visualizar a algún enemigo, debía buscar un lugar que lo protegiera mejor-.

-Un disparo provoco que se detuviera en seco y miro hacia su costado. Un chico un poco más alto que él le apuntaba con una semi automática. La ráfaga comenzó a llegar, pero gracias a su sable pudo desviar todas las balas; aquel tipo no se inmuto ante eso, ya conocía las habilidades del espadachín, lo había estudiado como todos estudiaron a sus demás contrincantes antes de la competencia-.

Recuerdo del pasado

Pon atención Kazuto –le decía firmemente Shino-. Aquí está la información de cada uno de nosotros, el hecho de que sepas, sepamos, como luchan, nos ayudara a estar mejor preparados, ellos harán lo mismo, nos estudiaran, a cada uno de nosotros –señalando las fotos en su computadora-.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan un as bajo la manga verdad –le pregunto a ella-.

Así es, todos debemos tener uno ó esto sería realmente fácil y sin chiste –sonrió de medio lado, como emocionada por ello-.

Me gusta cuando haces ese gesto de confianza –le dijo pegado a su oreja-.

Kazuto, no, no digas esas cosas –en ese momento no podía esconderse su rubor-. Mira mejor sigamos analizando. Y recuerda, esta información no es tan fiable.

-Él sonrió y miro detenidamente el monitor, así pasaron parte de la tarde en casa de ella, después salieron y finalmente cada quien volvió a su hogar para prepararse al día de mañana-.

Fin del recuerdo

Bien, recuerdo todo –avanzo bloqueando los disparos, desenfundo su arma y abrió fuego-.

-Su rival esperaba que hiciera eso, más nunca pensó que aquella arma sería tan poderosa, según sus datos el no poseía dicho objeto. Y aunque no fue vencido, su vida se redujo drásticamente. Zylhian se comenzó a arremeter con su espada, pero era esquivado, aunque con cierta dificultad de su rival. El cual lanzo una granada de humo dejando a Zylhian desorientado, cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó al máximo. Las pisadas, las oía, de su derecha, no muy lejos. Disparo en esa dirección, le dio al arma de su contrincante, despojándolo de ella, y con una velocidad increíble lo partió en dos-.

Bien, ahora a esperar el sondeo satelital "no vayas a perder Kitzia, ja, que cosas pienso", concéntrate Kazuto –miro el reloj y se fue a esconder para esperar el sondeo-.

Rayos –exclamo sumamente molesta entre dientes-, para ser un personaje de vitalidad y fuerza se mueve muy bien.

-Su contrincante poseía una no muy grande minigun, con la cual destrozaba casi cualquier defensa que Kitzia encontraba, dejándola constantemente expuesta, y lo peor era que cerca de ella había más encuentros que si terminaban pronto, se vería acorralada, por lo que tenía que darse prisa y acabar con el enemigo frente a ella-.

Tal vez si lo distraigo con una granada, una aturdidora, espera ya se –se escondió detrás del pilar que estaba, ya que el sujeto comenzó a disparar-.

-Cuando cesaron los disparos, aprovecho para dispar a los pies de él, éste simplemente bailoteo unos pasos para atrás, pero los disparos seguían hasta que bajo su cabeza para ver porque su insistencia en ese sitio; y aunque lo hizo de una manera sumamente rápida, cuando sus ojos volvieron a ver hacia enfrente, miro que una granada se acercaba peligrosamente a su persona, desenfundo una pequeña arma de su costado e hizo que la granada explotara levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo y quitándole pocos, pero valiosos puntos de vida, lo cual lo irrito bastante. Cegado por la ira y sin poder contemplar a su objetivo alzo su minugun, sin percatarse de un pequeño detalle…una granada aturdidora estaba justo a su lado; e hizo explosión. Sus sentidos quedaron desorientados completamente, sin previo aviso un disparo perforo su pecho, dejando así su vida en cero, quedando descalificado. Y aunque Kitzia ya sonreía con satisfacción, su sonrisa se borro a la brevedad, muchos enemigos se acercaban hacia su ubicación-.

Que extraño, solamente me he topado con cinco adversarios ¿Dónde se esconden los demás? –miro el reloj, y activo el aparato del sondeo satelital-.

-Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Todo el resto de participantes se dirigían a un punto en común, y ahí se encontraba Kitzia. Sus dientes crujieron con cierta molestia y comenzó a correr en aquella dirección-.

Hmp, después de todo es una battle royal, pero no pensé que fueran a descubrir que soy Sinon en realidad, aunque debo decir que es un tanto obvio, una novata que entra con gran facilidad a Bullet of bullets cuando acaba de ingresar, después de mi desaparición –concluyo a si misma-. Viene a por mi cabeza a como dé lugar ¿Habrán descubierto ya a Kirito?

-Todos concentrados en una especie de ruinas romanas. A por la cabeza de Sinon, claro que los ataques a traición no se hicieron esperar, todos deseaban el prodigioso título del mejor tirador de GGO. Sinon corría y atacaba a quien se le cruzaba enfrente con suma velocidad y precisión, sus enemigos caían derrotados con una expresión de sorpresa y hasta miedo en sus rostros. Y otros simplemente no creían lo que veían-.

No la veo por ningún sitio –miraba de reojo hacia los lados, intentando localizarla-.

-Zylhian esquivo ráfagas que provenían de frente y desvió múltiples disparos desde arriba. Desenfundo su arma y lanzo un contrataque certero. Por todas partes se podían ver y escuchar detonaciones. Continúo corriendo por los alrededores, topándose con múltiples enemigos a los cuales derroto con cierta facilidad. Al cabo de media hora se comenzó a sentir extrañamente sólo, había olvidado realizar el sondeo; por lo que ahora mismo tendría otra oportunidad para realizarlo-.

Veamos –saco el dispositivo y de éste salió un mapa virtual del campo de batalla-. Aquí estoy yo –toco un punto del cual se mostró su nombre, pero no veo a nadie más, sin embargo no he sido declarado ganador, por lo tanto los sobrevivientes deben –pero en ese instante miro otro punto que se acercaba a él a gran velocidad-.

-Zylhian miró por última vez el dispositivo y enseguida lo guardo. Activo su espada de fotones y espero a que su contrincante se acercase-.

Algo me decía que serías tú –dijo él sin moverse de su posición-.

Ahora tendremos nuestro duelo, Kirito, y en ésta ocasión solamente habrá un ganador –Sinon sostenía su francotirador apuntando sin pestañar a Kirito-.

Cuando la bala toque el suelo comenzamos ¿Ó lo prefieres de otra manera? –cuestiono mirándola de manera atenta-.

Adelante –acomodo un poco el francotirador-.

-Kirito lanzó una bala al aire, como en su duelo pasado, ambos se mantuvieron a la expectativa. Cuando dicho objeto toco el suelo, Kirito corrió hacia ella y ella disparo contra él. Kirito una vez más había logrado partir la bala por la mitad y pensando que ganaría se lanzó directamente sobre ella-.

Ésta será mi victoria –extendió su brazo para intentar atravesarle el pecho, pero lo que paso enseguida lo dejo asombrado-.

-Sinon logro bloquear el ataque con otro sable de fotones, color rojo, sonrió con confianza y obligo a Kirito a retroceder-.

"Se suponía que iba a vencerla y declararme, nunca me espere esto; sin dudas esto lo pone…más interesante" ¿Desde cuándo usas esa arma? –mencionó sin quitarle de vista al sable rojo-.

Quería sorprenderte. Las chicas me enseñaron en secreto como manejarla, en especial Asuna. Yo bueno –comenzó a sonrojarse levemente-, es que…quería ser un poco más como tú. Lo que quiero decir es que si tú intentas aprender de mi mundo, yo quiero aprender más del tuyo y de tu manera de luchar y ver las cosas.

-Kirito estaba más que sorprendido ante aquello, pero su corazón latía rápidamente. Había emoción, felicidad, adrenalina, deseo y amor en él, dentro de él. Por una parte quería ir a abrazarla, pero por otra; quería tener esa batalla contra Sinon-.

Me has sorprendido Sinon –el objeto que grababa la lucha capto parte de la conversación, sacando de dudas a muchos en ese momento-. Y por supuesto que acepto tu desafío. Veamos quien es mejor espadachín y pistolero.

Por supuesto…ésta vez, yo ganare –alzó su arma y se dirigió con gran velocidad a Kirito-.

-El choque de las espadas resonaba en el lugar, la arena se levantaba, y las edificaciones colapsaban durante el paso de la feroz batalla que sostenían. Luchaban como si no hubiese un mañana, como si quisieran demostrarle uno al otro, que siempre lucharían con sus máximas fuerzas a un si se amaban; porque eso era lo que sentían y demostraban en esa batalla…sus sentimientos.

Los espectadores de GGO no digerían el asombro de saber que aquella chica de nombre Kitzia, resulto ser ni más ni menos que la legendaria Sinon, la mejor francotiradora de GGO y campeona del pasado Bullet of bullets, y por lógica, muchos atinaron a decir que aquel muchacho era Kirito.

Mientras tanto en ALO, Klein y las chicas miraban una vez más la final de aquel juego gracias a Yui. Y lo que veían los dejaba boquiabiertos.

De nuevo en el campo de batalla, ambos se encontraban con sus puntos vitales sobre la franja roja, siendo capaces de soportar uno ó dos ataques más de su contrincante-.

Acabemos con esto –ordeno Sinon, mirando desafiantemente a Kirito-.

Me parece perfecto –tomó su posición de combate-.

-Se lanzaron sin decir algo más. Kirito realizo un estoque directo al corazón de Sinon, pero al último segundo su trayectoria fue desviada, había sido tomado por sorpresa. Sinon había lanzado un disparo con un arma corta en el último segundo sobre la espada de Kirito, lo suficiente como para hacerlo fallar, y dando ella en el abdomen de él-.

Sinon…eso fue sorprendente –sonrió antes de desaparecer de la arena-.

-Sinon miro un aviso enorme que la coronaba la nueva campeona de GGO y después fue transferida a un espacio negro. Estuvo poco tiempo en aquel lugar, y al salir todos comenzaron a gritar con euforia su nombre, no el nuevo que portaba, sino el que usaba anteriormente-.

¡Sinon! ¡Sinon! ¡Sinon! –la audiencia no paraba de alabarla con mucho entusiasmo-.

-Pero ella buscaba a una persona en específico, y desespero al no poder encontrarlo entre la multitud, tal vez pensaba que su último movimiento fue rastrero, eso la llevo a ponerse algo nerviosa-.

Estoy aquí –logrando sobresaltarla, pues la saludo desde su espalda-.

¡Kirito! –se abalanzo sobre él cayendo ambos al suelo-.

-Los demás se asombraron al escuchar que se trataba de Kirito, y muchos por fin despejaron al cien por ciento sus dudas-.

¿No estas molesto? –pregunto con un tono apenado-.

¿Por qué lo estaría? –meneo la cabeza dando a entender que no la entendía a ella-.

Bueno, pensé que tal vez –le miro con nerviosismo-, pensarías que mi último movimiento fue rastrero.

Para nada, fue un movimiento genial, me tomó por sorpresa, eres una gran pistolera, y tu habilidad con la espada, vaya eso si que me descolo –con su mano acariciaba el cabello de Sinon, dándole tranquilidad-.

-Habían olvidado por completo donde se encontraba, hasta que los gritos de euforia de los presentes los hicieron reaccionar. Se pararon sumamente avergonzados. A Sinon no paraban de acercársele un sin número de personas, y Kirito se sentía hasta cierto punto molesto pues la mayoría eran hombres que parecían querer algo con ella-.

Kirito –le llamo dulcemente- vámonos de aquí.

-Al lograr escapar de toda la muchedumbre, encontraron un lugar tranquilo para estar a solas-.

Sinon, no, quiero decir Shino –y ella presto toda su atención en él-. Yo tenía pensado sorprenderte hoy, pero fuiste tú la que me sorprendió a mí.

¿En serio? –pregunto tiernamente-.

Shino –dijo con un tono de voz un poco más elevado-, me gustas – y ella le miro con sorpresa- me gustas muchísimo, desde hace tiempo, creo que…desde que nos conocimos, pero en aquel entonces yo te veía más que nada como una amiga, pues no nos conocíamos mucho.

Tú también me gustas Kazuto –y él le miro con un brillo especial en los ojos-, desde que te conocí sentí algo especial y diferente que nunca había sentido por otro chico. Me hacías enfurecer y lograste que abriera mi corazón…al principio yo creí que era un simple flechazo, pues nadie había estado dispuesto a hacer tanto por mí –se acero un poco más a él, sujetándole las manos-. Pero con él tiempo ese sentimiento fue creciendo y creo que hasta cierto punto ya estaba muy decidida de que quería estar contigo.

Yo creía que éste sentimiento era simplemente por querer protegerte, porque ambos vivimos situaciones traumáticas, pero la verdad, desde el comienzo me pareciste atractiva, bueno no tú al principio pues te conocí como Sinon, pero entonces ya imaginaba que debías ser una chica muy linda. Conforme pasamos tiempo juntos después de todo el incidente, me di cuenta que aquello que sentía por ti, era amor –la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos-.

-Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que Sinon se dejó caer sobre su hombro derecho-.

Quiero estar siempre contigo Kazuto –alzó la mirada-.

Y yo quiero estar contigo Shino, porque tú provocas fuertes y maravillosas emociones en mí –y se acercó lentamente hacia ella-.

-Sus labios se juntaron de manera suave, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, hasta que Kirito rompió el beso-.

Shino, te veo en tu apartamento en unos minutos –le dijo seriamente-.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? –su cara se tornó roja, pues comenzó a imaginar situaciones un tanto intimas-.

Tenemos que hacer lo nuestro oficial, y después los chicos y las chicas deben saberlo "No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces" –logrando tranquilizarla con ello-.

-Kazuto llego hasta el apartamento de Shino, y aunque la declaración no fue la más llamativa de todas, para ella fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida; no solamente por eso en si, si no por todo lo que venía desde atrás y que culmino con ese instante. Además de que sabía que lucharía ante cualquier adversidad junto al chico que tanto amaba, y que él tanto la amaba. Se tomaron su tiempo para platicar y pasear; al llegar la tarde todos reunidos en ALO supieron la noticia, dándoles sus amigos sus bendiciones. La nueva pareja salió a un lugar calmado y se recostaron sobre la copa de un gran árbol, muy frondoso-.

Kirito, te quiero –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-.

Y yo te quiero a ti Sinon, y espero que juntos escribamos infinidades de aventuras –ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta unir sus labios, en un suave y tierno beso-.

FIN


End file.
